


Shiver

by whiskeynwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Monsters, One Shot, Other, Scary Stories, Short Story, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, fears, kid!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeynwings/pseuds/whiskeynwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a monster under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

They were under there he just knew it. Sam curled up into a tighter ball, keeping his feet as close to the rest of his body as possible. The monsters under his bed liked to play with his toes and tickle them while he slept. His head was under the blankets and he tried to breathe as shallow as possible, hoping they wouldn't sense he was awake. 

"Sammy. Sammy come play," his heart raced at the little voices echoing under his bed. He shut his eyes tightly and put his hands over his ears. The echoes didn't stop. Sammy's heart beat harder in his chest when he felt something warm tickle the back of his neck. 

"DEAN!" He flew out of his bed, running to the door and barreling through it and down the hall. Their parents were out for the night so it was just Dean, Sam and Dean's best friend Cas. He slammed into the door to Dean's room shoving it open. Dean and Cas were lying on a pallet of blankets talking when Sam came in. Sam burst into tears of relief. 

"Hey, hey buddy calm down." Dean was a tawny haired, green eyed fifteen year old. He had a slight build to him and a crack to his voice from puberty. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's broad shoulders, holding tight. Dean rocked on his heels, running his fingers through his little brother's hair. "What happened Sam?" Sam wiped his nose, tears still running lightly down his cheeks. 

"There's a monster...Its under my bed, they wanna play." Dean sighed, bowing his head, he gripped his brother's shoulders firmly.

"Sam. We've been through this..."

"But-"

"There's nothing under your bed. You're eleven years old. You want to be treated like a big kid act like it." Sam's lip quivered, hurt by his brother's annoyed tone. He was about to turn back and go sleep on the couch when Cas entered the conversation. 

"Sam would you like us to come make sure there's nothing there?" Cas was the complete opposite of Dean in appearance and personality. While Dean was blonde with green eyes and a slight build, Cas was lithe, tan, with a thick head of black hair and brilliant blue eyes. The prettiest Sam had ever seen himself. Cas reached behind him, grabbing his thick rimmed glasses and pushing them onto his face. Sam nodded, reaching for Cas as well as Dean. 

"Please come check. Please. I promise I'll be good if they're gone." Dean sighed, blushing slightly as Sam took his hand, he was not one for PDA. But he squeezed his little brother's hand and stood up. Cas followed the gesture with a smile. 

"There's nothing under here or in the closets or behind the door," Sam was sitting on his bed, Cas tucked his blankets in around him while Dean scoped the room for monsters. Cas patted Sam's hand reassuringly, the younger boy felt comforted...But only slightly. 

"You're sure?" Dean walked over and ruffled Sam's hair, the bed shifted as Cas got up, standing by his best friend. 

"If they come back again you can come sleep with us okay?" Dean have Cas an exasperated look to which Cas rolled his eyes. Sam stifled a giggle and nodded. 

"Thank you." They turned off the light and shut the door. Sam snuggled down into his blankets, trying once again to fall asleep. 

About ten minutes after he settled in it started again. Softly, whispers rising from beneath his bed. He shivered in fear, curling in once more, trying to ignore it and praying for unconsciousness. 

There was a soft click, his heart sped up, knowing full well the click was the lock of his bedroom door. Sam poked his little head out from under his blanket, eyes widening with pure terror. 

A green light was shining, glowing brighter and brighter, coming from under his bed, where the whispers started. He wanted to scream, to cry out, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead he threw off the blankets and ran back to the door, yanking and tugging on the door knob as hard as he could. It did not move. He began pounding and kicking the door, his voice back he screamed. 

"DEAN! CAS! HELP ME! THEY'RE AFTER ME! HELP ME DEAN! PLEASE! CAS! HELP!" Dean jumped up, knocking into the nightstand by his bed. Sam's shouts were loud and filled with hysteria, Cas followed him quickly and with alarm back down the hall to Sam's room. 

They barreled into the door, pulling on the knob and knocking back in kind, their raised voices dancing with Sam's. 

"SAM OPEN THE DOOR!"

"DEAN HELP ME! THEY HAVE MY LEG! HELP ME I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM! CAS!" Sam was like a little brother to Cas, a cute kid he was quite fond of. He was just as desperate to get to him as Dean, fear tearing at his heart. 

The scuffle continued for a few minutes, Sam's screams getting oddly quieter, more distant until the door pushed open, allowing Dean and Cas to tumble through. 

Dean got to his feet immediately, searching the closets for Sam, hoping he was just playing. Cas tried the windows, and looked under the bed. Sam was no where in sight. 

"He couldn't get out the window Dean. They're still locked." Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and furrowed his brow. It was as though Sam disappeared into thin air. 

Dean was still digging in the closet, frantically searching for his little brother. Cas said awkwardly, unsure what to do for a moment when he heard it. A soft, low whisper, that sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open to suck in a deep breath when he looked.... 

"Oh my god."

-Fin


End file.
